Catching Crazy
by LMFranklin20
Summary: A male Hunter catches his mate and has his way with her after a hunt. Rated for adult situations and gore. Done while being lazy so might revise and reupload later. One-shot, Hunter on Huntress.


Jeff stared at the small form crouched in front of him, tilting his head. He had a handgun aimed at her head but couldn't quite bring himself to shoot. The little Huntress was crouched nearly to the floor, long silky strands of black hair pooling on the floor and small distressed sounds were coming from her. Under the shadows of her hoodie, he could see soft pink lips parted as she trembled, making herself as small as possible. Her hoodie was dark brown, had some sort of YMCA logo on it and Jeff tilted his head, whistling for the boys. Three in total, they crowded the little female Hunter into the end of an alley.

"Is it really a girl?" Eddy asked warily, leveling a sawed off shotgun with her head. Jeff put his hand on the barrel, lowering it, "Yeah. The hair looks like it anyways. And she's wearing tights." She was indeed wearing tights, shredded and ripped that led into a sheer light blue skirt. The jumpiest of the three, Darrell looked around their shoulders, "Is she cute? I mean…you know, she's…she's just an animal." The boys were blushing in turn, glancing at each other. Were they really considering this?

"Lemme see your belt Eddy," Jeff held out his hand and he felt the leather hit his hand a moment later. He approached the small female, saw her tense and leveled his gun at her again, "You know what this is, don't you sugar?" She stared at the gun and he watched a fine tremor go through her and she raised her hood again, looking at the rooftop. He paused to look up as well but saw nothing and came closer. She bared lethal teeth at him, giving a quiet hiss and then, of all things, let out a chirp. He frowned slightly, lunging for her and she sprang over his head with a cackle, bouncing off his back and skirting between the two men behind him.

A thunderous roar rang out overhead and suddenly, an unbearable weight crashed into Jeff and everything went black. Eddy looked over to see his long-time friend crushed under the weight of a massive Hunter. The huge male investigated his kill for a moment and Eddy turned at Darrell's small panicked sound. The little female was sitting on his shoulders, her claws ticking against the skin of his throat before she gave a feral grin and tore his head clean off.

Metallic clicking sounded behind him and he turned, shaking his head slightly. He was…seeing double? Two Hunters, identical, circled in on him, chittering and growling to one another before they both rushed him. He got off a shot but went under, watching black swim over his vision.

'Possum, come eat,' Crazy purred out softly and watched the youngest Hunter drop down next to her. Curls peeked out from under his hood and he trotted over to the black-haired female, rubbing against her side. She purred and lapped at his cheek before turning away from her kill and moving to the huge Alpha, rubbing under his chin. He chucked her under the chin gently with a finger, 'You did good. They were completely fooled Crazy.' She tilted her head back and he purred at the sight of burnt amber eyes, 'Of course.'

He glanced at the male he'd crushed and tilted his head, 'Eat.' She hummed some, nipping at his jaw but turned to the kill, tucking in with greedy little noises. He watched her backend for a moment before looking up as Strange-Hair dropped down next to Chance, one of the twins. Chase was licking at his wrist, content with his meal as he stretched out. He turned, butting against Alpha's shoulder briefly, 'It's a good meal. If we bury it, we might be able to keep the scraps.' Alpha nodded in agreement at the smaller male, rolling thick shoulders as he began to dig.

Strange-Hair was purring, nipping at Chance and generally being a tease when she turned to watch, lapping at the blood coating her chin before Chance turned to clean her. The two had been the first to mate in their pack and Alpha couldn't be more proud. He turned back to glance at his own mate, Crazy. She was a tiny package and delightful to look at and horribly cruel when she killed. She liked to play with her prey, lure them in with her sweet face and soft sounds and then became a shrieking ball of claws and teeth.

She was now trying to drag the male he'd crushed to him and failing rather miserably. He felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he reached past her, picking up the corpse and dropping it into the shallow hole unceremoniously. Possum was the youngest, if not the smallest, and also, apparently, the hungriest. He'd nearly stripped the male off all his meat by the time Alpha turned to him. He raised a brow but shook his head. He was a growing pup, he needed it.

Alpha was caught off guard by Crazy sliding under his chin and he felt the top of her silky hair and then the arch of her back. His expression darkened as he followed after her, swatting at her legs. She danced out of his reach, leaping onto a ledge and shrieking down at him, grinning wildly. The ledge wasn't big enough for him but he rumbled with intrigue, following after her as best he could. He was too bulky, too muscular to fit into the same places as her. And she used it to her advantage.

By the time he finally caught her, she'd lured him across and around nearly five buildings. He growled as he caught her hood between his teeth and yanked her back. He loved to see all of that black hair flowing around and he flipped her over roughly. She grunted, shrieking furiously at him and started trying to claw at him before he pinned her wrists. He leaned over her with a deeper rumble, lapping up her neck and jaw, cleaning the blood off of her pretty pale skin. She tasted delicious and he lowered himself over her, pressing his much larger body on her's with a deep sound.

'Nnh…Alpha,' she murmured against his shoulder, turning to nibble at his jaw before she licked over his scars. He purred even deeper, one of his hands gliding down her belly to cup her mound. He'd shredded through her tights the first few times and now they were just rags that clung to her legs and only her skirt kept her covered. He flipped it up, listening to the soft mewls and moans coming from her as he rubbed her. She was hairless here though she reassured him she was of age. And she had her monthly bleeding so he had no reason to doubt her.

And she fought him like a wildcat the moment he shifted up. Her claws raked the front of his hoodie and she snapped her teeth at him. He snarled at her, yanking her up against himself and giving her no room to move. She shrieked and snapped her teeth at him again, hissing harshly. He darted forward, grasping the slim column of her neck between his teeth and growling. She went still and he went to work, sliding his hand to her mound again, slipping his fingers through her wet folds so that the pads of his fingers rubbed at her. She moaned softly again, completely still with his teeth against her neck.

His tongue washed over her skin and he watched her eyes roll as she shuddered against him. Gods, she was so wet and hot. He pulled back from her, releasing her and she immediately scrambled to get away, clawing at the front of his hoodie before she flipped over and started to crawl away. He growled, clawing the front of his pants away and managing to shove them down his hips.

He swept an arm out, knocking her to the side and crawling over her, grabbing her by her wide hips. His cock bobbed behind her as he dragged her closer. He rubbed against her, growling lower as he rocked forward, prodding at her folds. She was so small, he completely covered her. 'Hold still Crazy,' he muttered softly, looking down at her and she purred enticingly, hooking her claws in the front of his jacket. She hooked her legs around his thighs, pulling him closer and reaching between them. Her slim digits glided over his shaft and he groaned as she led him to her entrance.

Alpha was a big male, reaching a height of nearly seven feet when standing upright and weighing more than 230 lbs and his little female seemed to greatly enjoy this. A phrase popped into his head unbidden and he wasn't quite sure what it meant.

"Size Queen"

She was tiny, barely any more than five feet and he hovered over her, devouring her with his gaze. She was making those tiny needy sounds he liked, somewhere between purring and whining as she pulled at his hoodie, shoving it up to lap at the tight 8 pack he would proudly display for her. Unfortunately, his shaft was proportional to his size, long and thick and, their first few tries, had caused her a considerable amount of pain.

Alpha rumbled softly as he pushed forward. He watched her face carefully, her lashes fluttering and her full lips parting on a moan. He shifted slightly, pushing deeper with a louder groan. She was so _tight_! Panting, he thrust deeper into her, burying himself about ¾ inside of her, groaning loudly. She let out a louder growl, clawing at him and he felt her claws digging into his chest. He snarled in turn.

Crazy wanted it rough and hard…

His arousal shot through him like one of the Survivor's firesticks and he thrust into her harder. He pawed at her waist, pulling her up closer and tucking his hips in against her's while she wrapped her legs around him, pushing up against him. He snorted and panted as he shoved against her, thrusting wildly into her. Her wetness, hot and tight, clung tightly to him, pulling and massaging. She threw her head back, suspended underneath him by his arm and her legs. The wash of her black hair bounced and rolled, shimmering gorgeously underneath him while he shoved and pushed into her.

She screeched and clawed, her sounds mixing with moans and her eyes rolling back. He sat up on his knees, his hands clutching at her ass and pulling her closer as he made her move. He kept hold of her tiny waist, pumping her up and down on his cock with snarls and roars. She clawed harder at his chest, baring her teeth as she threw her head back. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she gasped loudly, 'Ha-hah! I'm g-going to-going to!' Her tunnel contracted on him tightly as she let out a high-pitched shriek, throwing her head back.

He clutched at the back of her head, holding her close as he pumped into her, through her orgasm and the roiling heat of her insides. He pushed her down as far as he could on his shaft, roaring louder as he came inside of her. Her eyes snapped open wide at that, baring her teeth as his cock twitched and jerked inside of her.

Alpha groaned louder, his hips shuddering as he released his pent-up need inside of her. His thighs twitched as he rolled them onto their sides, panting loudly. He stroked up and down her back, remaining inside of her as he exhaled with a rattle. She purred deeply before leaping off of him with a loud hiss, arching her back. He grunted at her, rolling onto his back and lapping at his lips as he watched her pace a distance away.

When she came back to him, she was purring again, curling up on his chest and nuzzling his neck with little contented sounds. He wrapped an arm around her, dragging her closer and purring even louder. The thunderous noise seemed to make her relax and she was soon snoozing on his chest, her hood pulled back up as she stretched out in the warm sun on his big chest. He managed to shimmy his jeans back up his hips, covering himself as his packmates found them and crawled in, sniffing at them. He ignored them, swatting at Possum when he got too close.

Megan and Chance were missing and he heard the sounds of distant mating somewhere. Alpha lapped at his mouth again, content as he curled up with Crazy against his chest and stomach. His claws stroked through her hair carefully, dislodging the tangles and bringing the ends up to brush his mouth over. Beautiful, she really was, and so very deadly.

And his.


End file.
